vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Weegee Paints Wiki *Wiki: http://weegee-paints.wikia.com *Vandal: http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.178.33.22 *Reason: Has been adding hate pages and gibberish again. I would like him blocked globally because he changed IPs. TRying to revert it *Signature: XxDESTROxX (talk) 04:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Cleaned up, thanks! Vandalizer attack again! *Wiki: http://weegee-paints.wikia.com *Vandal: http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/37.235.54.88 http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/192.121.112.68 http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/146.185.28.59 http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/146.185.31.219 and http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/146.185.28.60 *Reason: Cross vandalism and create false, hate and inappropriate pages and catotegories and it need delete and change to resigeter to prevent vandalizer.. *Signature: PeterJosephRandallFan202 (talk) 11:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Cleaned up, thanks! ::I'm unsure whether to make a new report or not, but I made a single revert of vandalism at this wiki and was promptly messaged by an IP user with a hateful message. See http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23198. I figured it'd be better to add it to this report... --MichiRecRoom (talk) 13:56, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Scratch that, there's more than just the one user vandalising at the wiki, even after you blocked those three anons, Kopcap. http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges --MichiRecRoom (talk) 13:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Done wiki protection. ::::Thanks. JosephHawk is helped in cleaning up the wiki and blocking the users, as I notified him since he happened to be online shortly after I posted the message. Honestly wasn't expecting you to be on at this moment, lol. --MichiRecRoom (talk) 14:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Cleaned up, thanks! Gree City *Wiki: http://greecity.wikia.com/wiki/Gree_City_Wiki *Vandal: http://greecity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Signupwithfacebookor *Reason: Vandalism and gibberish into pages. *Signature: PeterJosephRandallFan202 (talk) 12:26, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Done! Thanks for your report! :: No problem. PeterJosephRandallFan202 (talk) 12:35, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: The user did not vandalism the pages, the user just put because there was some hate pages. You just revert all his edits so the hate pages are back again. Please clean up the Gree City Wiki again. Just Saying Jwsc800 Talk 13:02,3/11/2015 :::: His actions with page's moving aren't looking good. Weegee Paints Wiki... again. *Wiki: http://weegee-paints.wikia.com *Vandal: http://weegee-paints.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/37.235.53.36 *Reason: (also 37.130.224.21) Me thinks we may need a longer wiki protection than applied last time by Kopcap. I didn't know it was so short, so it seems IP users are vandalizing again. :/ *Signature: MichiRecRoom (talk) 13:48, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Additional note: after checking Special:ListUsers, it seems the only admin on that wiki is Ioan4o, the founder, which Wikia says is globally blocked. I'm willing to take over as admin on the wiki if nobody has any objections. Should I make an adoption request on Central as such? --MichiRecRoom (talk) 14:01, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Hello again and thanks for keeping reporting their attacks. Yes, you should make an adopt request. Good luck with it! My Life as a Teenage Robot Wiki *Wiki: http://mylifeasateenagerobot.wikia.com *Vandal: http://mylifeasateenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wouoeur *Reason: It's Truter again. New account but same old vandalism on at least five wikis. *Signature: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:52, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, sended back. thanks again! Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia *Wiki: http://ttte.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ThomasDude123 *Reason: This is the 3rd or 4th account of who appears to be the same user. On nearly a daily basis for the past 4-5 days images on our main page have been changed to extremely disturbing and sexual photos. Our main page is locked but he can still change the images. We ban all of his accounts but he keeps coming back. He never makes any edits because overwriting an image isn't counted as an edit. So when we search for him he won't come up, we have to go back into the block logs. I hope you can help us. *Signature: Toby7 Sláinte! 17:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! I've done one rangeblock, but he also have 2 more IPs and I can't create another range block with them. Think, that in this case better and discribe your problem to find solution. Also you can protect "popular" images for a while. Good luck. WoWWiki *Wiki: http://wow.wikia.com *Vandal: http://wow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/213.205.251.249%E2%80%8E *Reason: Content removal - a similar IP was blocked earlier by Jr Mime so I assume that's the same person *Signature: Rain (Talk) 19:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, thank you. 19:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC)